The present invention relates to a vehicle drive system that includes a dynamo electric machine; and a case that accommodates the dynamo electric machine, wherein the case is disposed on either axial side with respect to the dynamo electric machine, and includes a wall portion overlapping the dynamo electric machine which has a section that overlaps with the dynamo electric machine as viewed from the axial direction.